Dernières pensées
by Nepenthes
Summary: Recueil de OS songfics portant sur chacune des victimes de l'île...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Bon, bah, voilà c'est reparti. J'ai trois fanfic en cours, une quatrième en préparation, le triple en histoires originales et je décide de commencer un recueil de songfics sur Lost. Totalement décalée l'auteur mais ça faisait longtemps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête...Enfin, bref, j'ai donc décidé de refaire des OS songfic centrés sur chacun des personnages de la série mais attention pas n'importe lesquels! Comme le titre l'indique ce recueil ne sera centré que sur les personnages de la série Lost qui meurent. C'est très joyeux, je sais mais au moins ça délimite le champs et, étant donné que ce cher Abrams a décidé que seulement quatre survivront, je m'occuperais de tous le monde chacun à la fois. Enfin, j'en publierai une par mois et j'espère que ça vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensait.

Disclamer: Ni les personnages de la série Lost, ni les paroles de la chanson des Cranberries 'Sorry son' ne m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 1 Le pilote: Je suis si désolé, fils

_Sorry son, this is what I've done, this is what I've done_

Le voyage avait bien débuté pourtant. Il avait été chargé d'amener le vol 815 de Sydney à Los Angeles, un vol de routine comme il en faisait des milliers par an. Il avait décollé par un magnifique ciel dégagé de tout nuage, avec pour seul horizon le soleil, qu'il suivait. Il rentrait aux Etats-Unis auprès de sa femme et de son fiston qui faisait sa fierté. Depuis le 11 septembre, et même avant, son épouse voyait d'un mauvais œil quand il partait au travail et n'était pleinement rassurée que quand il rentrait à la maison, sain et sauf. Il avait réussi à obtenir un poste de professeur dans un aérodrome et lui avait juré qu'à son retour d'Australie, il raccrocherait définitivement les longs courriers et s'occuperait plus de sa petite famille et notamment de son fils, avec qui les relations étaient tendues.

_It was a long sad supper without you._

_I have to be cruel to be kind._

_We have to leave the past behind._

Lui et sa femme dînaient en silence dans la vaste salle à manger où seul le tic-tac monotone de l'horloge familiale perçait le silence pesant entre eux. Après avoir terminé son assiette, la jeune femme la repoussa et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

"Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec lui."

Il continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant pas écouter ce qu'il entendait.

"Ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon, il ne faut pas être aussi dur avec lui, persévéra son épouse.

"Il a fait une bêtise, il doit payer. C'est comme ça que fonctionne la vie en société, il faut bien qu'il l'apprenne, finit-il par déclarer en poussant de côté son assiette non terminée.

"Tu devrais aller lui parler. Il ne te voit pas souvent et quand tu es là, tu le réprimandes. Va lui expliquer si tu ne veux pas avoir un adolescent rebelle et délinquant par la suite."

Le trentenaire s'avoua vaincu et se leva en laissant tomber sa serviette sur la table. Passant derrière sa femme, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa sur son front.

"Tout sera bientôt fini. Après ce dernier voyage, j'enseignerai le pilotage ici, avec vous."

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et monta les escaliers tandis qu'elle commençait à débarrasser la table.

_And isn't it strange how people can change?_

_And isn't it weird how people I feared?_

_They all seem worthless now..._

Tout était calme et le décollage, qui était toujours la manœuvre la plus ardue, s'était passé sans anicroche. Il discutait paisiblement avec son copilote, plaisantant et profitant de son dernier voyage au dessus de l'océan pacifique quand la première secousse vint les perturber. Il aimait tant son travail, dominer la planète en défiant les lois de la gravité. Ca l'avait toujours fasciné depuis qu'il était enfant, collectionnant toutes les plumes qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais si mettre son rêve de côté était le prix à payer pour sauvegarder le bonheur de sa famille, il était prêt à le sacrifier sans le moindre remords.

"C'est parti!" plaisanta son coéquipier en se saisissant du manche près à en découdre avec Dame Nature.

Lui ne s'anima pas outre mesure, d'autant que le ciel semblait toujours aussi dégagé jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles turbulences ne secouent l'avion. Le ciel avait viré au noir enfer et des éclairs transpercèrent la chape de plomb qui s'abattait sur l'engin volant. Appuyant sur le micro, il rassura ses passagers en déclarant:

"Nous traversons une zone de turbulences. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour les désagréments occasionnés."

Mais les désagréments ne faisaient qu'empirer et il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Soudain, il sentit plus que n'entendit un sourd craquement au sein de l'avion. Il respira douloureusement, souffrant en même temps que cette carcasse métallique avec qui il ne formait qu'un. Echangeant un regard avec son copilote, il l'interrogea du regard mais celui-ci lui posa la même question:

"Qu'est ce que c'était?

"L'avion s'est brisé?" répliqua-t-il, le timbre de voix rempli de terreur et ne voulant pas y croire.

Pourtant ces craintes se révélèrent avérées quand l'appareil piqua du nez, tel un pantin désarticulé, et malgré les efforts conjugués des deux pilotes pour rester dans les airs

_I will ride on my bicycle, I ride thinking of you,_

_As I'm riding on my tricycle, I ride._

_I see the sun in the trees and I feel the psychedelic breeze,_

_And I see the sun in the trees and I feel the psychedelic breeze._

Alors qu'il s'effondrait en tombant, tel un ange déchu, un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages gris pour se poser sur son visage le ramenant à ce jour d'automne, le jour le plus merveilleux de son existence.

C'était une de ces journées banales où l'été mourant avait un sursaut de combativité et répandait une chaleur bienfaisante. On l'appelait l'été indien. C'était le dernier jour de ses vacances avant de reprendre le chemin de l'aéroport et son petit garçon l'avait supplié de lui apprendre à faire de la bicyclette. Alors ils étaient partis à travers la ville, riant aux éclats dans cette banlieue tranquille de l'est des Etats-Unis. Distancé, le petit garçon redoubla d'effort sur son quatre roues et parvint à rattraper son papa qui régla son allure sur la sienne. Le soleil jouait de ses rayons dans le bruissement des feuilles, remués doucement par le vent, les parant de couleurs chaudes et douces. Dans l'air flottait la délicieuse odeur d'un voisin qui brûlait les feuilles mortes tombés dans son jardin et un père et son fils vivaient le plus beau moment de leur vie, touchant de simplicité.

_Sorry son, this is what I've done, this is what I've done._

Soudain, tout avait été le trou noir, sombrant dans un profond sommeil. Il avait marché dans ce tunnel que tant de gens décrivent lorsqu'il frôle la mort. Et il avait eu peur de se retrouver dans cet endroit et de ce que cela impliquait. Déniant alors la luminosité, il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était avancé dans les ténèbres qui l'avait englouti. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant un craquement résonné tout autour de lui et avait ouvert les yeux sur un arbre où la tête de l'appareil s'était écrasé. Automatiquement, il s'était tourné vers son coéquipier mais celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide pour l'éternité et sur le point de départ pour l'autre monde. Il avait voulu recherché de la morphine pour adoucir les souffrances de son ami qui se situait dans la boîte à pharmacie derrière la cabine mais il n'y avait plus rien derrière la cabine ou si peu...Comprenant alors ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'il avait failli à son devoir d'amener ses gens sains et saufs, il s'effondra et explosa en sanglots avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

_It was a long sad supper without you._

_Please don't hold me responsible._

_I tried and tried._

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de chêne d'où émergeait des sanglots étouffés et qui lui serrèrent le cœur à sang. Il frappa trois légers coups et les pleurs cessèrent automatiquement, tandis qu'une voix sourde de colère résonnait:

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?

"Je voudrais te parler, fit le père en entrebâillant la porte, découvrant une masse enfoui sous les couvertures. Je peux entrer?

"De toute façon, si je te dis non, tu rentreras quand même." déclara le petit garçon sur un ton amer.

L'adulte soupira et pénétra à l'intérieur s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit et caressant les cheveux en bataille dépassant à peine de l'épaisse couette représentant Buzz l'éclair. Durant quelques instants, le silence se posa entre eux mais sans les gêner outre mesure. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et remit sa fierté au placard:

"Pardonne moi. J'ai été trop sec avec toi...

"Mais je n'aurai pas dû faire cette bêtise, compléta son fils.

"C'était une broutille. Le plus important, c'est toi. Tu veux que je te ramène à manger?

"Du gâteau au chocolat?" Demanda espiègle l'enfant en tournant un sourire laissant voir le vide de la perte des dents de laits de devant.

Le père, heureux de retrouver leur complicité, acquiesça de la tête, une joie silencieuse sur son visage dans la demi obscurité.

"Et j'aurais droit à de la crème glacé aux noisettes? Avec des bonbons dessus?

"Il faudra demander ça à Ben&Jerry s'il veulent bien s'accorder avec des sucreries..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et il prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

_It wasn't the same without my brain._

_It wasn't a game, it wasn't a game._

_Oh, not now._

Et puis ils étaient arrivés. C'était assez ironique d'être sauvé par des personnes qu'il était sensé protéger. Sa première question avait été de demander combien avait survécu au crash...48, c'était peu...Son cerveau s'était mis en marche pour savoir combien de temps il faudrait pour que les secours arrivent, des années puisqu'ils cherchaient au mauvais endroit, à 1000 miles de là où ils se trouvaient. Il se leva pour se saisir du transmetteur pour appeler à l'aide.

"Vous ne devriez pas bouger, lui conseilla ce passager qui semblait être médecin.

"Non, non, ça va. Le transmetteur est juste là. Juste là."

Comment aurait-il pu leur expliquer que tout ce qu'il désirait était de rentrer voir sa famille et de les rassurer. Mais eux aussi devaient être dans le même cas...Son âme se fêla en découvrant que l'appareil ne fonctionnait pas. Etaient-ils condamnés à rester perdus jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours? Il avait tellement honte de cet accident, honte d'avoir entraîner dans sa chute d'autres personnes, honte de ne pas s'être montré à la hauteur dans les situations de crises comme le faisaient en ce moment ces inconnus, honte d'avoir menti à sa femme et à son fils en leur ayant promis qu'ils auraient une vie heureuse ensemble à son retour d'Australie.

C'est alors que le cockpit poussa un crissement lugubre et qu'un cri effrayant résonna et se répercuta sur les arbres de la jungle. La peur s'empara de tout son être, suintant dans toutes ses fibres, remarquant que les passagers n'étaient pas rassurés également.

"Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

"Kate? Appela le médecin.

"C'est dehors, répondit celle-ci.

"Qu'est ce qui est dehors?" Interrogea le trentenaire, de plus en plus inquiet.

Le médecin lui intima de se taire quand une ombre passa juste devant eux. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il s'avança et jeta des regards alentours, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand il se sentit soulevé de sol.

_I will ride on my bicycle, I ride thinking of you,_

_As I'm riding on my bicycle, I ride._

_I see the sun in the trees and I feel the psychedelic breeze._

_I see the sun in the trees and I feel the psychedelic breeze._

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était transporté dans les airs et que le couloir sombre réapparaissait, mais cette fois-ci il pressentait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire machine arrière, il ne pourrait désormais qu'avancer jusqu'à cette lumière dont il ignorait tout mais ne craignait pas. Il mit une fraction de seconde à passer de l'autre côté, sans comprendre ce qui lui arriver et comment, mais il eut le temps d'entrevoir le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les feuilles des arbres, le renvoyant à sa ballade en vélo avec son fils. Et la dernière image qu'il vit derrière le rideau de sang qui s'abattait sur ses yeux fut le sourire de son gamin, ce merveilleux dimanche d'automne.

_Sorry son, oh, I am so sorry son..._


	2. peut être que le pire est derrière

RAR:

** The werewolf:** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaisent. En fait c'est le discours de Arzt sur le fait qu'il y avait d'autres survivants que la dizaine de la série qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire et aussi la chanson pour la malheureuse Joanna qui est magnifique (et qui saura le prochain chapitre !). Eh, oui, y a du monde au portillon : l'île tue trop, moi je dis, surtout je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi à propos de la mort de S. L'épisode était vraiment nul mais les suivants, mamamia (enfin sauf celui de Kate évidemment :)). Bon, voilà la mort du marshall, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…enfin autant qu'une mort peut plaire, lol.

** Jylly Brandebouc :** Merci de ta review, je l'ai énormément apprécié ! Contente que tu aimes cette histoire et merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit à mon petit cœur ! Désolée pour la mort du pilote mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu pas très compréhensible à voyager entre les souvenirs de quelqu'un mais je suppose qu'on les passe comme ça nos derniers instants : à voyager entre notre souffrance actuelle et nos bonheurs passés. Enfin, j'espère que ce recueil continuera à te plaire !

Disclamer: Ni les personnages de la série 'Lost', ni les paroles de la chansons des Barenaked Ladies 'Falling for the first time' ne m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 2 Marshall Edward Mars: Peut être que le pire est derrière

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser._

_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out._

_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby._

_I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

Edward Mars aimait beaucoup de chose dans la vie: la bière, le football américain, les femmes mais par dessus tout, son métier. Traquer et remettre des fugitifs en cage, il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif pour ce pur et dur U.S. Marshall. Trois ans qu'il la traquait, cette Katherine Austen, trois ans qu'eux deux jouaient au chat et à la souris et voilà qu'enfin il la tenait, menottée, dans cet aéroport face à cet agent de sécurité qui se figea en voyant ses 5 armes à feu bien empaquetées dans sa boîte magique:

"Pourquoi vous avez besoin de 5 revolvers?

"Tiens, s'amusa-t-il, tu veux lui dire Kate? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de 5 pistolets? Elle est timide."

Et cet australien avait sorti la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour sa prisonnière. Trois ans qu'elle le menait en bateau, trois ans qu'il la traquait sans relâche, trois ans! Ca méritait bien une petite contrepartie pour les efforts accomplis. Ce magnifique piège qu'il lui avait tendu quand, dans un accès de désespoir, elle l'avait appelé chez lui.

"Edward? Demanda une voix pleurnicharde à l'autre bout du fil.

"Mais c'est cette chère Kate! Que me vaut cet honneur?

"Je t'en prie, crois moi. J'avais des circonstances atténuantes.

"Ah oui, je serai curieux de voir ça!

"Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir, je te le jure!

"Mais je te crois, Kate. Comment as-tu pu douter une seule seconde de moi? Ecoute, je dois t'avouer un truc: j'en ai marre de te courir après. Et je sais ce que tu veux...

"Ah oui? S'enquit-elle, l'espoir dans le ton de la voix.

"Le petit avion, tu sais, le sien. Il est en sécurité dans un casier à une banque au Nouveau Mexique. C'est pour ça que tu appelais, non? On se revoit là-bas?"

Aucune réponse ne vint puisqu'elle raccrocha aussitôt. Il en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire sur les lèvres et la joie exultant son cœur.

Il avait ce même sourire triomphant en la voyant se débattre et le repousser sur le mur, après qu'il lui ait encore demander le nom de ce père de famille tranquille qu'elle avait tué de sang froid pour répondre à la question de l'australien. Sans remords, il la frappa en plein visage, la fugitive tombant au sol, assommée. Puis, il se tourna vers l'agent de sécurité, appréciant chacune de ces secondes où il sentait ce bleu impressionné:

"Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de 5 revolvers."

_I'm so green, it's really amazing._

_I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off me._

_I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy._

_It's so strange, I can't believe it feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

C'était la première fois qu'il avait un crash en avion et il se promit intérieurement que ce serait la dernière fois. Il détestait quand tout partait dans tous les sens, sans qu'il puisse pouvoir rien maîtriser. Ce genre de situation le rendait barge ! Il sentit que sa prisonnière allait tenter quelque chose et voulut le prévenir mais un écran noir s'empara de son esprit.

Et il s'était réveillé sur cette plage avec ce sable qui lui collait à la peau et aux vêtements et cette substance gluante et poisseuse. Lui qui était toujours si propre sur lui, à défaut de l'être en lui, aurait dit Kate. D'ailleurs, elle s'amusait bien de cette situation ! Il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait assommé et mortellement blessé. Après tout, elle était ce qu'elle était, une meurtrière de sang froid et sans remord, et lui était ce qu'il était, un implacable U.S. Marshall qu'aucune larme ou supplication ne pouvait faire fléchir. Il avait tenté de faire comprendre à ce médecin qu'elle était dangereuse mais ce bougre d'ahuri ne voulait apparemment rien entendre ou bien refuser d'admettre la vérité : que la belle jeune femme aux yeux de biches et aux pommettes rouges pour laquelle il craquait depuis le début était une dangereuse fugitive. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il en aurait fait pareil mais il la connaissait et c'était tout là le problème :

"Ecoutez moi.

"Non, vous avez besoin de vous reposer."

Il se reposait déjà toute la journée, allongée dans cette foutue tente ou abri, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait mais il ne voulait pas finir sa vie ici, dans ces conditions, comme un ver de terre alors qu'elle respirait l'air frais dehors, libre. Alors qu'il avait toujours été respectueux de la loi et avait fait en sorte que justice soit rendu, alors qu'elle l'avait enfreinte à de multiples reprises sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ou d'un remord, manipulant à satiété, elle avait survécu sans égratignure et lui se mourrait. Il le sentait et le voyait à la couleur de ses mains. Il devait se venger de la cruelle destinée, il devait faire en sorte qu'il y ait une relève, il devait savoir avant que…

"Ecoutez moi, peu importe ce qu'elle fait, peu importe ce qu'elle vous fait ressentir, ne croyez jamais un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour fuir.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

"Je veux lui parler.

"Dites moi ce qu'elle a fait.

"Je veux lui parler seule. Elle vous a eu aussi, einh ?"

_Anyone perfect must be liying, anything easy has its cost._

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost._

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind._

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

Ils étaient dans cette chambre de motel à bas prix. Les menottes aux poignets, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et inquiet en voyant le seul double lit de la pièce. Edward éclata de rire devant son petit air apeuré.

"Allons, allons, Katie! Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi? Pour compenser ces trois années de traque que tu m'as fait faire?

"Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me rechercher.

"Allez, avoue que ça t'a plu, ce petit jeu entre nous, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille et en passant le bras derrière elle.

"Lâche moi, menaça-t-elle.

"Allons, allons, laisse toi faire et ce sera bientôt terminé." La rassura-t-il en frôlant de sa main gauche sa cuisse pour la passer derrière et défaire ses menottes.

Il fit un grand pas en arrière dès que la chose fut faite et il lui indiqua les toilettes qu'il avait préalablement vérifié.

"Vas-y, tu peux y aller mais laisse la porte ouverte."

Elle entra dans la salle de bain tandis que le marshall retirait sa veste et vérifiait que toutes les issues étaient bien bloquées. Tendant l'oreille, il l'entendit faire couler l'eau et aperçut sa silhouette en ombre chinoise derrière le rideau de douche.

"Tu as de la chance! J'ai réussi à nous avoir deux places côtes à côtes sur le vol 815 Oceanic Airline. Ils voulaient nous mettre sur le 625 d'American Airlines en soirée mais j'ai refusé. Comme ça on sera plus vite rentré au pays et on sera débarrassé de cette affaire."

Il lui faisait la conversation pour être sûr qu'elle ne faisait rien de répréhensible mais ne l'entendant pas répondre, il s'approcha de la salle de bain, l'eau ayant fini de couler. Il ouvrit en grand le rideau de douche pour la découvrir en train de s'enrouler dans une serviette de bain.

"Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, Katie!

"Tu seras débarrassé de cette affaire, pour moi ça ne fera que commencer.

"C'est vrai! Allez rhabille toi et au dodo. On a un long voyage demain!"

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir avant d'enfiler son jean et un débardeur. Il lui fit un grand sourire en la menottant à un des barreaux en fer du lit puis en s'installant sur le canapé en face.

"Fais de beaux rêves, chérie! Ce coups-ci, tu m'auras pas. Une fois mais pas deux."

_I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing._

_I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything._

_I'm so thrilled to finally be failing._

_I'm so done, turn me over cause it feels like I'm falling for the first time._

C'était la nuit finale, il le sentait et le désirait. En cet instant, il n'avait jamais connu autant de souffrances malgré les coups reçus dans son métier et les durs à cuir rencontrés de par ses traques. Il tremblait de froid alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillait. Il mourrait de soif mais rien ne voulait passer le seuil de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas terminer son existence sur cette île mais il aspirait à la Faucheuse. Il l'entendit pénétrer à l'intérieur et ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir sa silhouette, droite devant lui, le revolver dans son jean. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux que celui qui l'aimait depuis l'enfance, mieux que celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Il combattit un bref instant la fatalité lancinante et ouvrit la bouche. Il devait savoir:

" Qu'est ce que c'était?

"Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

"La faveur.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

"La dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant le crash. Tu voulais une faveur."

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte qu'il se rappelait les derniers propos échangés. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant son air étonné. Peut être qu'après tout quoi qu'il fasse, il était piégé malgré ses efforts et ses dénégations.

"Je voulais que tu fasses en sorte que Ray Mullen ait bien ses 23 000 dollars.

"Quoi, le gars qui t'a donné? S'étonna-t-il de la voir s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne.

"Il a une grosse hypothèque.

"T'es vraiment un cas. Tu sais que t'aurais réussi à t'échapper si tu ne l'avais pas sauver.

"Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je me suis échappée.

"Tu ne me sembles pas très libre, plaisanta-t-il avant de devenir soudain sérieux. Kate, je vais mourir, non?

"Ouais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sans plus préciser.

"Alors, tu le fais ou quoi?" la défia-t-il.

Il voulait en finir au plus vite et la meilleure façon pour lui serait de mourir dignement, une balle dans le cœur. Il la suppliait presque d'appuyer sur la détente alors que leurs regards se croisaient quelques secondes pour se rapprocher. Tant qu'à mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre, il tenait à ce que ce soit elle.

_Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost._

_Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?_

_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost._

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost._

Mais elle était partie et ce type avait pris le flingue qu'elle lui avait tendu. Il vit sur son profil une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir.

"Katie, qu'est ce que tu fous? T'as pu les tuer eux et t'es incapable de tirer à bout portant sur un flic qui te ramenait en taule pour le restant de ta vie? Me fais pas ça. Appuie!

"Adieu, Edward." Se contenta-t-elle de dire en prenant la sortie et en évitant de se retourner.

Et le coups partit. Il se retrouva seul pour mourir comme il s'était retrouvé seul pour le restant de sa vie. Il se mit à pleurer comme un bébé, comme il avait juré de ne plus jamais le faire. Cet imbécile l'avait raté! Il respirait toujours. Ca allait certainement prendre du temps pour qu'il pousse son dernier râle. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans la présence de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Dieu que ça faisait mal! C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer. Jack, ce médecin qui avait prêté le serment d'Hippocrate et qui avait été sa principale compagnie ces derniers jours, était penché au dessus de lui et tentait de faire cesser l'hémorragie. Trouvant un semblant de force, le marshall se saisit de son poignet et dénia de la tête, le regard suppliant. Jack hocha la tête, avouant sa défaite et ferma les yeux en pinçant le nez du mort en partance, l'empêchant de respirer. Edward Mars, U.S. Marshall de son pays, s'éteignit le sourire aux lèvres, bénissant cet inconnu qui accomplissait son plus cher désir. Il s'évanouit dans une confusion la plus totale mais avec la certitude que le pire était passé, que tout ne pouvait que mieux aller.

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind..._


	3. ou suisje perdue?

RAR:

** The Werewolf :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis contente que le marshall t'es plu. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce perso (on se demande pourquoi…) mais en écrivant ce OS je me suis peu à peu attaché à lui et j'étais à fond dedans à propos de la scène avec Jack. L'histoire que j'ai inventé à Joanna ? La voici ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

** Jylly Brandebouc :** Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre et la mort du marshall t'ait plu (enfin façon de parler, bien sûr ;)). Alors comme ça, tu adores la musique : je crois qu'on est fait pour s'entendre puisque où que je sois la musique me suit partout. T'écoute quoi en général? Je n'hésiterai pas à faire appel à toi si je suis bloquée, d'autant qu'un nouveau recueil de OS songfic germe dans ma tête…Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la mort de Joanna, lol.

** tsunade sama :** Merci de ta review (enfin tes reviews pour être exact) , ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce concept et que ces one shot t'ont plu. L'idée m'est venu après le cracboum de Arzt ( je jure de le soigner lui !). Et oui, il y a du monde au portillon puisque l'île aime tuer les passagers d'un certain vol…chacun ses loisirs en même temps. Denfin j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire !

Disclamer: Ni les personnages de 'Lost', ni les paroles de la chanson de Damien Rice 'Cold water' (Damien, je t'aime! You are the best!) ne m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 3 Joanna Miller: Ou suis-je perdue?

_Cold, cold water surround me now and all I've got is your hand._

Elle observait les rayons du soleil venir percer l'obscurité maritime et un sourire tenta de se dessiner sous son masque à oxygène, des bulles s'échappant de l'être humain dérangeant les poissons multicolores qui s'éloignèrent en balançant leur nageoire pour lui signifier son mépris. Avoir besoin d'un tel accoutrement pour évoluer dans l'océan, il fallait vraiment être d'une race inférieure...La jeune femme détourna son attention sur la barrière de corail qui s'étendait à ses palmes et d'un mouvement leste la rejoignit, s'émerveillant de ce petit monde aux teintes chatoyantes. Depuis qu'elle avait vu, toute petite, l'océan pacifique, cette vaste étendue infinie avait toujours était sa passion et elle avait parcouru le globe et ses innombrables mers mais rien ne pouvait se mesurer à ce spectacle là. Elle était à sa place parmi les poissons, les crustacés, les algues, et autres créatures marines et rêvait souvent qu'elle vivait à leur côtés comme seule une sirène pouvait l'être. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle répondait aux adultes lorsqu'ils lui demandaient, quand elle était enfant, ce qu'elle voulait devenir plus tard? Rien ne pouvait se mesurait à la quiétude apaisante des profondeurs maritimes, à la symbiose parfaites des êtres vivants, au bonheur qu'elle ressentait en se sentant portée par le courant. Elle voyagea à travers les coraux, imprimant en elle cet aperçu de paradis, mais soudain, sans prévenir, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même en se tenant le côté droit de son visage, laissant des bulles précieuses d'oxygènes s'échapper de ses poumons. Heureusement, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvaient des touristes et leur guide vint à sa rescousse en la ramenant à la surface tandis qu'elle s'avouait vaincue face à la douleur qui lui transperçait l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital public de Sydney, les cheveux encore mouillées et à ses côtés le plongeur professionnel qui lui était venu en aide. Elle observait les autres patients, craignant que ce soit son tour de se lever et d'apprendre la nouvelle dont elle connaissait déjà la cause tout au fond d'elle. Finalement, un interne en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe de le suivre dans une salle où il l'installa sur un lit et les isola en tirant le rideau d'un vert passé autour d'eux.

"Mademoiselle Miller, c'est ça?"

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et réprima le sentiment qui lui prenait le cœur dans un étau en sentant le médecin observer le creux de son oreille.

"Ca vous a pris dans l'eau c'est ça? Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il y ait eu d'autres personnes dans le coin.

"Infection de l'oreille? proposa-t-elle tandis qu'il écrivait son diagnostic sur son bloc.

"Vous en avez déjà eu? S'étonna-t-il.

"Oui.

"Et vous continuez à plonger?

"L'océan, c'est ma vie...

"Vous êtes océanographe ou quelque chose dans ce goût là?

"Non, je suis kinésithérapeute, répondit-elle tristement.

"Bien, je vais vous prescrire des antibiotiques mais je vous interdit de vous approchez de l'eau pendant deux semaines au moins..."

L'ordonnance prescrite, elle s'en saisit et se dirigea vers la pharmacie, accompagnée du guide touristique qui tentait de la réconforter:

"Allez, c'est pas définitif!

"Je crois que les vacances sont finies pour moi...

"Vous n'allez pas rentrer maintenant. Sydney est une ville magnifique à visiter, vous savez. Vous devriez en profiter jusqu'au bout.

"Sans vous offenser, ce que j'aime dans Sydney c'est son océan et c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton léger.

"Vous ne m'offensez pas, je pense exactement la même chose. Mais je continue à croire que vous devriez vraiment profiter jusqu'au bout de vos vacances. Rien ne presse pour vous de revenir au travail...

"Quelqu'un m'attend là-bas, dit-elle alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague.

"D'accord, je ne vous convaincrai pas. J'espère vous revoir la prochaine fois que vous reviendrez à la Barrière, miss Miller.

"Je vous remercie encore pour tout, monsieur...

"Littleton, David Littleton.

"Monsieur Littleton, je serai ravie de faire une excursion à vos côté lors de ma prochaine visite."

Ils se saluèrent et elle partit en direction de l'hôtel où elle irait rassembler ses affaires pour se rendre ensuite à l'aéroport et échanger son billet de retour.

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Or am I lost?_

Elle se cramponna à son siège quand elle sentit les turbulences arriver et secouer l'appareil et bloqua sa respiration, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait l'océan, son silence et sa sérénité, sans cri, sans peur, sans panique. Les stewarts tentaient de rassurer les passagers mais elle sentit que quelque chose clochait, peut être en raison du fait qu'ils s'accrochaient, peut être en raison de la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'était allumée dans leur regard, peut être en raison du masque à oxygène qui venait de tomber devant elle et qu'elle s'empressa de mettre sur son visage, imitant les autres passagers. Ce qu'il s'était passé c'était un patchwork difficile à replacer: un type qui sortait des toilettes pour s'empresser de s'attacher; un couple qui s'étreignait douloureusement la main pour se rassurer; son voisin qui s'évanouissait sous l'intensité émotionnelle; un bruit sourd et un choc épouvantable derrière elle; des hurlements de personnes s'évanouissant au loin; puis le trou noir.

C'était les cris qui l'avaient réveiller. Des interpellations, des ordres, des appels au secours fusaient de toute part alors qu'elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Malgré le brouhaha autour d'elle, elle perçut le son le plus doux à son oreille: celui des vagues venant s'écraser sur une plage de sable fin et quand bien même l'instant ne s'y prêtait guère, elle eut un sourire apaisé en observant la vaste étendue bleue se prolongeant à l'infini sous ses yeux. Si il n'y avait pas eu le bruit sourd d'un réacteur et des cris désespérés, elle se serait cru morte et arrivée au paradis. Lentement, elle s'observa et remarqua qu'elle n'avait que quelques égratignures et entailles sans grande gravité puis elle se détourna enfin de l'océan et se figea en découvrant le spectacle morbide de la carcasse d'un avion éventré. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à ça? Elle posa son regard sur les passagers se divisant entre morts et vivants, entre ceux qui s'activaient pour aider les autres et ceux qui erraient, hébétés de ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait vite choisir son camps et tenta de se lever pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps. Elle retomba lourdement sur la plage de sable fin et hurla quand une douleur lancinante lui perça l'oreille. Elle la couvrit de la main, histoire de l'apaiser un tant soit peu, et posa sa main gauche sur l'autre oreille, voulant étouffer le bruit des agonisants et les explosions. Lentement, elle sentit un liquide salé lui parcourir ses joues et se recroquevilla sur le sol, s'abandonnant à la douleur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Etait-elle maudite pour mériter ça?

_Love one's daughter allow me that and I can't let go of your hand._

5h56. A la météo, ils avaient dit que le lever de soleil aurait lieu à 5h57...Mais il était 5h56 et Joanna se tenait devant l'océan sur lequel le soleil venait de finir de poindre à l'horizon. Derrière, elle entendait les cris de joies et la musique qui continuait à envahir la plage déserte en cette heure matinale. Elle frissonna légèrement et resserra sur elle son châle de soie en adéquation avec sa robe de soirée bleu marine. Elle entendit derrière elle quelqu'un faire coulisser la baie vitrée de la villa et s'approcher d'elle, chacun de ses pas faisant crisser le sable. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage quand elle sentit une veste de smoking se poser sur ses épaules et une main masculine lui frictionnant le bras pour la réchauffer.

"Qui a dit que la galanterie était morte? plaisanta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'homme qui venait de la rejoindre.

"Bonnie Parker, je crois, au moment où elle explosait le crâne d'un malheureux policier à Stringtown..."

Joanna se retourna violemment et tapa un petit coup sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui éclata de rire en se malaxant l'épaule. Ils reportèrent leurs attention sur l'océan et le jeune homme mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se mordillant la lèvre.

"C'est superbe...

"Je sais, répondit-elle doucement.

"Toi devant l'océan, précisa-t-il. A ton retour d'Australie, j'aimerai te présenter Abbie. Elle sera revenue de chez sa mère.

"Je l'aime déjà, lui répondit Joanna en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aimera également. On fait une petite balade?"

Joanna hocha de la tête et ils déambulèrent sur la plage déserte en habits de soirée, tels deux paumés du petit matin. La main dans la main, ils offraient un spectacle original pour les badauds qui promenaient leur chien ou faisaient leur jogging matinal. Ils profitaient tous les deux de cet instant parfait, appréciant la brise marine venir réveiller leur visage fatigué. Au bout d'un certain moment, le jeune homme ralentit l'allure et elle l'observa, intriguée. Il la contourna et vint se planter devant elle, leur regard se perdant l'un dans l'autre.

"Joanna...commença-t-il avant de poser genoux à terre et de lui présenter une bague dans son écrin de velours bleu royal. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Elle en resta sans voix durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des éternités puis explosa:

"Oui! Oui, je le veux!"

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de son fiancé et il lui passa la bague à l'annulaire puis la fit tournoyer dans les airs en l'embrassant avec passion sous le regard attendri des passants.

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Or am I lost?_

Cela faisait 6 jours qu'ils s'étaient écrasés sur cette île et elle n'avait jamais vu aucun secours poindre à l'horizon. Certains passagers avaient recherché et trouvé le nez de l'appareil et d'après eux, on les cherchait au mauvais endroit. C'était injuste. Enfin elle parvenait à une période heureuse de sa vie, elle avait un homme qui l'aimait et l'attendait là-bas avec sa fille qu'elle était prête à considérer comme la propre sienne et voilà que tout était réduit en cendre juste parce qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Elle aurait dû écouter le plongeur professionnel et rester à Sydney quelques temps, au moins ne se serait-elle pas crashée. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et observa une jeune femme de son âge s'asseoir à ses côtés et observait l'océan.

"Bonjour, lui fit l'inconnue. Je suis Kate.

"Joanna.

"Vous ne pouvez pas détacher vos yeux de l'horizon, n'est ce pas?

"Comme la majorité d'entre nous...Je veux encore croire qu'il y a de l'espoir.

"Le verre est toujours à moitié plein?

"Ca ne l'a pas toujours été. Pendant longtemps, je me suis fait du mal, ainsi qu'aux autres. Mais, je ne veux pas laisser tomber cette fois même si le destin s'acharne sur moi...

"Pourquoi? demanda Kate, intriguée.

"Je faisais de la plongée et j'ai eu une infection de l'oreille. Du coup, j'ai avancé de deux jours mon retour. Mauvaise pioche...Et vous qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans cette avion de malheur?

"Voyage d'affaire, répliqua la fugitive après un moment de silence.

"Pas de chance...

"Je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup..."

Hurley interrompit leur conversation en venant chercher Kate pour venir l'aider à maintenir le calme tandis que deux types se disputaient. La fugitive se leva et s'excusa auprès de Joanna qui lui fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'océan et baissa le regard sur les vaguelettes qui venait s'échouer sur la plage de sable fin. Elle n'en avait que faire de ce que lui avait dit le médecin, elle avait besoin de se ressourcer et seul l'océan en était capable.

_Cold, cold water surround me now and all I've got is your hand._

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'eau qui l'avait entouré quand elle avait plongé dedans, c'était faite si tendre pour l'attirer et maintenant qu'elle était en elle, l'étendue se retournait contre la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que l'immensité marine était son amie, son alliée, sa confidente et voilà qu'elle devenait son ennemie. Elle était pourtant si bien en se sentant portée par les courants, en retrouvant le silence apaisant de la mer qui cachait un tumulte aquatique des plus charmants. Et puis, il l'avait éloigné de la plage et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte à temps, elle était trop loin pour pouvoir revenir sans l'aide de personne. Elle les voyait se rassembler sur la plage, l'observant sans le moindre signe pour venir l'aider, puis elle vit qu'un des leurs se précipitait vers elle. A cet instant précis, une crampe la saisit et elle se sentit couler mais continua à résister en attendant des secours qui ne viendraient jamais. Elle vit le médecin qui était venu en aide à tant de gens depuis le crash, se détourner d'elle et choisir de porter secours à son premier sauveur malheureux. Tout était terminé? Elle leva un regard vers le ciel, suppliant Dieu de lui donner un peu de sa force, de lui venir en aide une dernière fois mais seul le silence lui parvint comme réponse. Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue se mêlant à l'eau salée autour d'elle tandis qu'elle sombrait sous la surface et que le liquide adoré s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. L'océan qu'elle avait tant aimé, tant chéri, se retournait contre elle et l'engloutissait en son sein, pour la garder pour lui seul, tel un amant jaloux. Puis, la douleur ne se fit plus sentir et son esprit se détacha d'elle, réalisant que le corps mourrait et ne formait désormais plus qu'un avec les profondeurs maritimes. Un sentiment de béatitude et de bien-être s'empara d'elle et un sourire doux vint se joindre aux larmes qui continuaient à couler et à se mêler à l'océan. Enfin, elle était sirène...

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Lord can you hear me now?_

_Or am I lost?_


	4. dites moi où se cachent vos caméras

Disclamer: Ni les personnages de 'Lost', ni les paroles de la chanson d'Axelle Red 'Toujours moi' ne m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 4 Scott Jackson: Dites-moi où se cachent vos caméras

_Il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne va, _

_Où t'as l'impression l'monde est contre toi, tu comprend pas._

_Ca commence toujours par quelque chose d'innocent, _

_Ca prend vite une ampleur qui te fait peur, te fait peur._

_Et tout ce temps, tu te demande pourquoi moi, fallait que ça tombe sur moi._

_T'aurais juré que jamais ça n'pouvait arriver._

Il entendit son réveil se mettre en marche et émettre un petit bruit strident des plus horripilants. Il étendit la main et l'éteignit d'un geste las, se frottant les yeux tout en restant allongé, émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Ca y est les vacances étaient terminées: il allait reprendre son avion pour retourner à son métro-boulot-dodo habituel. Un large bâillement le cloua sur place et il s'étira tel un chat pour profiter encore un peu du délicieux confort de son matelas moelleux. Finalement, il se mit en position assise et s'apprêta à se lever quand des cris et des bruits de lutte résonnèrent dans la chambre voisine. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller en gémissant. La veille déjà, ce couple l'avait empêcher de dormir avec leur activité nocturne et le mec n'avait pas arrêter de chanter l'unique tube d'un groupe ringard, Blind shaft ou un truc du genre. Résolu, Scott se leva en poussant un soupir pour se motiver et se rendit vers la salle de bain. Aussitôt, il retira son pied nu en découvrant que l'endroit avait été inondé. Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de passer par dessus la flaque. Toutefois, son talon glissa et il se retrouva cul à terre, ou plutôt cul dans l'eau.

"Bonne journée en perspective." Grommela-t-il en se relevant et en entreprenant sa toilette.

Après s'être habillé et avoir vérifié qu'il n'oubliait rien, il entra dans un ascenseur qu'il eut le bonheur de découvrir vide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre le 4e et le 3e étage pour une petite demi-heure. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui fit ses plus plates excuses et lui offrit une corbeille remplie de fruits locaux pour compenser le désagrément occasionné. Il se rendit tranquillement sur le pas de l'hôtel où il héla un taxi pour qu'il l'amène à l'aéroport. En sortant, la série noire se poursuivit puisque sa semelle droite entra en contact avec une énorme crotte de chien, visiblement pourri de l'intérieur étant donné l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Maugréant, il s'essuya dans le carré d'herbe grasse de l'aéroport international et se rendit à l'intérieur. Une petite crise de panique le saisit quand il ne trouva pas son billet mais il parvint à le dénicher dans le fonds de son sac à dos. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers l'avion qui le ramènerait chez lui mais en passant près des douaniers, ceux-ci l'arrêtèrent tandis que leur chien de garde ne cessait d'aboyer et de renifler sa chaussure droite.

"Monsieur, il va falloir nous suivre...

"Quoi encore?"

L'australien leva un regard mécontent sur lui et Scott regretta aussitôt le ton qu'il avait employé mais il était dans un de ses mauvais jours et rien ne pourrait l'en sortir. Sans broncher plus, il emboîta le pas du fonctionnaire. Après une fouille complète, les douaniers en vinrent à la conclusion que l'explication venait de la chaussure et de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Cependant, au moment où il allait partir, ils l'arrêtèrent en pointant du doigt la corbeille de fruits:

"Monsieur Jackson, excusez moi mais il vous ai interdit d'emmener des denrées périssables sans une autorisation préalable.

"Gardez-la, répliqua excédé le vendeur, j'ai jamais été fan de fruits exotiques."

Enfin, il parvint devant l'hôtesse de l'air qui l'accueillit à bord avec un immense sourire tout en lui indiquant sa place:

"Voilà, monsieur Jackson, la société Oceanic Airlines, espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour et vous souhaite un paisible voyage."

L'homme leva un regard sceptique sur elle et s'installa après avoir rangé son sac au dessus de lui. Il alluma la radio et la voix nasillarde de Daniel Powter l'accueillit avec un ' coz you're having a bad day'.

"Oh, ta gueule, toi!" hurla-t-il en l'éteignant d'un geste rageur et en s'attirant sur lui les regards surpris des autres passagers.

Il observait les nuages défiler sous ses yeux quand une première secousse atteint la carlingue en métal , faisant pressentir le pire aux autres passagers. Lui se contenta de soupirer et lorsque l'avion chuta en piqué, agité de soubresaut et de bruits plus inquiétant les uns que les autres, il se contenta de déclarer au milieu des masques et bagages qui tombaient:

"Normal..."

_Tu ralentis ton pas, tu te croises les doigts, tu respires un bon coup,_

_Et espère qu'on en restera là mais ça n'marche pas._

_Tu te mets tout doucement à t'énerver, tu te pinces, vérifes_

_Suis-je en train d'rêver mais tu rêves pas._

_Mais Dieu, pourquoi c'est toujours moi? T'appelle le ciel, il répond pas. _

_Et pourquoi toujours moi?_

"Ouais, ouais...promis...mais oui...arr...arrête...je te dis que je serais là!...Putain, Bob, j't'ai dit...ouais, c'est ça. A ce soir!"

Scott raccrocha son combiné téléphonique en soupirant. Son meilleur ami avait tendance à être super chiant quand il le voulait. Oh, il n'avait pas à dire qu'il ne le savait pas. Il l'avait découvert bien assez tôt quand ils partageaient leur chambre à l'université mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en plaindre, encore aujourd'hui. Scott Jackson était un râleur de nature cependant il n'avait pas la moindre intention de changer. Il poussa un énorme soupir en regardant l'heure peu avancée de l'horloge et entreprit de se remettre au boulot. Il sentit une ombre se projeter sur lui et vit une magnifique blonde se tenir devant lui, tout sourire. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main et lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

"Bonjour! En quoi puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle...

"Wilson.

"Bien, mademoiselle Wilson, que puis-je faire pour vous?

"Voilà, j'aimerai acheter un ordinateur pour ma société.

"Bien sûr, en quoi consiste votre société pour que je sois plus à même de répondre à votre demande.

"Je m'occupe d'un salon de coiffure, répondit-elle d'un air niais puis, soudain s'excita: En fait, ce qui serait giga méga cool, c'est que je puisse intégrer la tête de mes clientes dedans pour qu'elle puisse dire quelle coiffure serait la mieux.

"D'accord...et combien vous en faudrait-il?

"Oh, là, là, vous m'en posez des colles vous! Je dois avoir au moins une soixantaine de clientes donc il m'en faudrait soixante, je dirai."

Scott resta un moment stupéfait de ses propos mais n'en tint pas compte plus longtemps et reprit une contenance.

"Bien, dans ce cas, le mieux serait un Compaq 7500 ou un Packard CL.

"Si vous le dites: c'est vous qui décidez.

"O...K...Je vous conseille une souris analogique plutôt que..."

La jeune femme se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces en sautant sur sa chaise et en agitant les mains.

"Que se passe-t-il?

"J'ai horreur des souris. C'est tellement effrayant avec leurs dents immenses et leurs moustaches!

"D'accord, mademoiselle Wilson, ce n'est pas une vraie souris, c'est un instrument informatique...

"Je peux pas avoir un lapin à la place? C'est tellement plus mignon."

Scott laissa tomber sa tête entre les mains devant la bêtise de la jeune femme et décida de laisser couler et de ne plus chercher à faire comprendre à la blonde. Le soir même, il rejoignait Bob dans un restaurant où il commença à lui conter son incroyable rencontre. Son meilleur ami le coupa et lui dit sur un ton de confidence:

"Scott, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un..."

L'informaticien eut un geste de recul et attendit tranquillement que Bob revienne avec cette mystérieuse personne qui s'avéra être une énorme femme aux cheveux filasses d'un roux douteux.

"Scott, je te présente Annette, présenta le jeune homme. Annette et moi, on se marie la semaine prochaine et on aimerait que tu sois là..."

Scott faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la nouvelle mais se reprit en interrogeant son vieil ami avec une voix suraiguë:

"Quoi?

"Oui, on s'est rencontré la semaine dernière et on est sur un petit nuage! Je veux passer ma vie à l'aimer et à lui faire des tas d'enfants!"

Scott observa avec doute la femme qui lorgnait, la bave aux lèvres, sur son pavé de rumsteck encore fumant. Bob la fit s'asseoir et entreprit d'aller chercher trois martinis pour le coup.

"Mais, euh, balbutia Scott avant d'avaler d'un trait son verre d'alcool, qu'est ce que vous allez faire? Pourquoi?

"On va se construire un petit nid d'amour et élever des chèvres en Alaska. Il y a personne sur le terrain encore."

A ces mots, Scott faillit s'étouffer avec l'olive qui lui resta en travers de sa gorge mais but un long verre d'eau pour la faire passer. A cet instant, une véritable furie blonde entra dans le restaurant en renversant tout sur son passage et en se précipitant sur Bob:

"Comment tu peux me faire ça? Et avec ma sœur en plus!

"Ecoutez mademoiselle, arrêtez!" Intervint Scott en tentant de protéger son meilleur ami.

Il se figea en reconnaissant la cliente qu'il avait vu au matin et à laquelle il avait fourgué 60 ordinateurs sans véritable utilité. La jeune femme aussi le reconnut et se saisit d'un couteau à beurre qui traînait tandis que la fiancée de Bob profitait de la distraction pour engloutir sa viande, sans être gênée par le remue-ménage autour d'elle.

"Oh, vous! Fit la coiffeuse. Vous m'avez arnaqué! Ma copine, Britney, m'a dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'autant ordinateurs et qu'un seul suffisait. Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, je vais vous faire la coupe maison!"

Elle s'avança menaçante vers lui tandis qu'il s'enfuyait d'elle, mettant le plus de choses entre eux deux. Il la supplia mais elle semblait déterminée. En reculant, il tomba à terre et se couvrit les yeux, attendant le coup venir. Mais à la place de la violence attendue, ce furent des énormes éclats de rire qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Stupéfait, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami entourant de ses bras les deux sœurs qui l'aidèrent à se relever.

"Mais...qu'est ce que?

"C'était pour rire, l'informa Bob en pointant du doigt des cameramans qui débarquaient d'un peu partout. Un caméra cachée."

Scott commença à rire nerveusement et fit un coucou à l'objectif, l'air un peu benêt mais vraiment soulagé que tout soit terminé.

_Et tout ce temps, tu te demandes pourquoi moi? _

_Fallait que ça tombe sur moi, t'aurais juré que jamais ça n'pouvait t'arriver._

_J'ai dû faire quelque chose dans le passé qui fait qu'il y a des jours comme ça_

_Où rien ne va, où t'as l'impression qu'on se joue de toi et pourquoi? pourquoi?_

Scott poussa un énorme soupir en observant la ligne d'horizon désespérément vide de secours. Cela faisait une vingtaine de jours qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette île et il commençait à perdre espoir de voir arriver des sauveurs. Au début, il avait cru que c'était juste une nouvelle blague ou caméra caché de Bob mais les jours passants, ils s'étaient rendus compte que tous les passagers ne pouvaient tenir leur rôle aussi longtemps. Sans compter les morts qu'il avait vu enterrés, sanguinolents...Non, ça ne pouvait être une énième plaisanterie ou alors d'extrême mauvais goût. Il avait pris ses petites habitudes: lever en même temps que le soleil, installation devant l'océan pour observer la ligne d'horizon indubitablement déserte, aider Locke dans la chasse aux sangliers enfin avant que Boone lui prenne sa place, alimenter les feux, discuter un peu avec Maud, tenter de s'occuper comme on peut, dormir et tout recommencer. Enfin, ça c'était en temps normal jusqu'à ce que le psychopathe de service se réveille. Evidemment, dans tout bon film d'horreur qui se respecte, dès que des gens se retrouvent enfermés ou coincés quelque part, il y avait forcément un détraqué qui se mettait à les tuer un par un.

"Hé Steve! lui hurla Hurley en lui faisant signe pour qu'il vienne rejoindre les hommes au conseil de guerre qui se tenait.

"Scott, rectifia-t-il en s'approchant.

"Ouais, désolé mec."

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, habitué à la confusion, et se tourna vers Sayid qui prenait la parole:

"On va disposer des feux du côté de la jungle et on va rouler pour surveiller les environs. On aurait besoin de volontaires et j'aimerai savoir si on pouvait compter sur chacun d'entre vous."

Un à un, les hommes hochèrent la tête et prirent leur tour de garde. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi plus de deux secondes avant de donner sa réponse. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas remettre entre les griffes du détraqué cette pauvre fille enceinte. Et quant bien même, il menaçait de tuer l'un d'entre eux, Scott se convainquit qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux et organisés après tout...

_Au début, ça n'avait rien d'alarmant _

_Mais depuis ce n'est plus du tout marrant, même gênant._

_Si tu l'racontais, on te croirait pas,_

_On dirait que t'es devenu gaga complètement._

_Et pourtant, elles existent ces journées-là où tu te bat contre tout_

_Mais contre quoi, tu sais pas, toujours pas._

Il se saisit de son courrier en soupirant et ouvrit une des enveloppes dont le nom d'expéditeur était inconnu. Il sentit une substance fuyante à l'intérieur et il eut un bref instant de panique en y découvrant de la poudre blanche. Il fit reculer sa chaise en arrière d'un grand coup, s'éloignant le plus possible de la substance mortelle puis réfléchit. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait apporter à Ben Laden ou autre atrophié du bulbe de menacer une pauvre boîte informatique n'ayant même pas une renommé régionale? Prudemment, il se rapprocha de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec un stylo pour en sortir la lettre. Il soupira et la saisit de pleine main quand il reconnut l'écriture de Bob:

"Bouh!"

Il secoua la tête et jeta le tout dans sa corbeille à papier en maugréant contre son meilleur ami.

"Scott? L'appela un de ses collègues.

"Ouais?

"Le patron veut te voir.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?" Murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cabine de verre de son employeur.

Il toqua à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine lui intime d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et déglutit péniblement quand son supérieur lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand on était convoqué chez le grand patron dans un silence quasi religieux. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait même s'il pouvait l'imaginer. Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression de faire un bon chiffre ces derniers mois, mais peut être pas assez pour ce capitaliste chevronné.

"Monsieur Jackson, toutes mes félicitations! Lui déclara la quinquagénaire.

"Quoi! S'étonna Scott de cette déclaration, se demandant à qui s'adressait les félicitations.

"Voici ce qui vous revient." Répondit le patron en avançant sur le bureau d'acajou un billet d'avion pour l'Australie.

Scott s'en saisit avec stupéfaction et observa les modalités du voyage inscrits dessus, toujours sceptique. Au bout d'un instant, il secoua la tête et gémit:

"Mmmmmmmh, ça y est j'ai compris. C'est encore une blague de Bob! C'est bon tu peux sortir! Ca m'a bien fait rire, ah, ah, ah. Mais fais gaffe: trop de blague tue la blague, alors met un frein, Bob!"

Son supérieur l'observa, la bouche grande ouverte, en se demandant quel mouche avait piqué son employé.

"Il vous a payé combien pour que vous marchiez dans sa combine? Lui demanda Scott.

"Rien, du tout, je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vous racontez. Je ne connais aucun Bob.

"Mais alors, si vous ne connaissez pas Bob...hésita le vendeur.

"Vous avez gagné le prix du meilleur vendeur: un aller retour en Australie.

"Oh, merci, murmura Scott, choqué, avant de serrer convulsément la main de son employeur. Merci, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde!"

_Mais Dieu, pourquoi c'est toujours moi? J'appelle le ciel, Tu répond pas._

_Mais Dieu, pourquoi c'est toujours moi? J'appelle le ciel, réponds-moi._

_Si je l'ai mérité, j'irai me confesser, promis juré._

_Si je l'ai mérité, j'irai chez le curé, promis juré._

_Si je l'ai mérité, j'irai à la mosquée, promis juré._

_Si je l'ai mérité, la synagogue ok, ce que vous voulez._

La nuit noire l'entourait et ses yeux scrutaient la jungle qu'il fouillait pour y détecter le moindre signe suspect. Il était persuadé que le lendemain, il deviendrait aveugle à force de ne fixer que l'obscurité sans avoir rien pour accrocher le regard. Un immense bâillement le saisit mais il lutta contre le sommeil qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps exténué. Il ne devait pas flancher: il avait une vingtaine de personnes sous sa garde qu'il devait protéger d'un tueur fou. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Et puis cette situation lui plaisait. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être le héros sauveur de l'univers alors surveiller la plage était un moyen comme un autre d'atteindre cet objectif. Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et sentir l'air frais de la nuit le maintenir en alerte. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée: le fait de marcher l'empêcherait d'entendre de manière parfaite tout bruit suspect mais c'était ça ou tomber de fatigue.

Soudain, il sentit un bras humide le saisir au niveau du cou et qui l'entraîna vers la mer. Scott lutta de toutes ses forces mais cette individu pouvait faire concurrence à Hercule ou Superman. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il n'aurait pas la puissance de repousser son agresseur. Comment la femme enceinte avait-elle pu lui échapper? Il tenta de hurler mais l'air lui manquait. Il eut alors un hoquet en découvrant que cet Ethan mettait son plan à exécution et que la victime était lui. Y avait-il plus horrible façon de mourir? Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre tandis que ses poumons lui brûlaient comme jamais. La panique s'emparait de son être alors que de l'eau submergeait son regard. Etait-ce le liquide salé de la mer ou celui de ses larmes? Ses yeux s'attachèrent aux étoiles qui brillaient si proches et si loin de lui tandis qu'une pensée égoïste traversait son esprit: "pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi et pas un autre?" Il regretta presque aussitôt de s'être demandé ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre? C'était sûrement faux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sur une île perdue du Pacifique sans personne pour lui tenir la main, sans dire adieu à tous ses proches une dernière fois. C'était sans doute une autre caméra cachée ou alors l'abandonnait-on vraiment? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça...

_Dieu pourquoi?_

_Il suffit de regarder en bas au moins une fois._

_Sois sympa, me laisse pas planté là._

_Dites moi où se cachent vos caméras..._


	5. là où il va

Disclamer: Ni les personnages de 'Lost', ni les paroles de la chanson de Lifehouse 'Quasimodo' ne m'appartiennent.

Note: Je tiens à préciser que Ethan n'est pas mon personnage préféré (tant qu'à aimer un Autre, je préfère l'autre...). D'accord, je le fais mais parce que c'est aussi un personnage même méchant, du point de vue des passagers tout du moins; d'accord, j'utilise une chanson de mon groupe préféré mais ça c'est présenté comme ça; d'accord je le publie le jour de mon anniversaire mais c'est parce que j'ai mal calculé mon coups, lol. Donc, je vous le dis bien, Ethan n'est pas mon personnage favori dans la série mais je vous avoue qu'après m'être penché sur lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tendresse pour lui, comme pour tous les autres personnages secondaires à vrai dire...Enfin, voilà, j'espère que cette histoire un peu courte vous plaira et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 Ethan Rom: là où il va

_You can be right and I'll be real, oh, and it still won't be a pain that you will have to feel_

_Cause I don't need your approval to find my worth._

_I'm trapped inside of my own mind, afraid to open my eyes_

_Cause of what I'd find and I don't wanna live like this anymore._

Les bruits cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé quand l'homme s'écroula, le corps imbibé d'alcool, la bouche figée dans un rictus de haine, la main crispée sur la ceinture de cuir lâche et parsemée de striures de sang. Dans un coin que la pénombre recouvrait, se tenait un corps recroquevillé et tremblotant. Une femme vêtue d'une lourde robe de chambre de coton usée apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte et jeta un coup d'œil hagard sur son mari. Elle reprit sa respiration normale quand elle se rendit compte que ce dernier était entre les bras puissants de Morphée et s'approcha en silence de la silhouette indéterminée. Son pied se figea quand le plancher sur lequel il reposait grinça et elle jeta un regard apeuré sur l'homme qui continuait de ronfler. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle se précipita vers son enfant toujours en boule sur la crasse environnante en chuchotant son nom:

"Ethan, c'est fini. Viens."

L'adolescent jeta un regard furieux et rempli de larmes sur sa mère tandis que celui de celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler vers le dos d'Ethan couvert de bleus et de striures ensanglantées qui en recouvraient d'autre plus anciennes. L'adolescent la repoussa avec toute la faible force qu'il possédait encore et elle l'observa, effrayée de la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux noirs, la même lueur qu'avait son époux quand il enroulait la ceinture autour de son poing.

"Ethan." le supplia-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard empli de douleur et de colère où elle devinait toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Il avait pensé si longtemps que tous les parents du monde faisaient subir le même sort à leurs enfants; jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en école primaire, là où il avait pu être en contact avec des enfants normaux. Il avait alors compris que ce n'était pas bien ce que lui faisait son père, qu'on ne devait pas faire de mal à la chair de sa chair. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours pressenti mais avait fini par l'accepter. Cependant aujourd'hui il avait 15 ans et il ne voulait plus subir cette situation.

"Tu sais..."

La voix de sa mère le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il observa cette pâle créature qui tremblait dès qu'elle entendait les pas mal assurés de celui qu'elle avait aimé résonner sur la dalle de béton menant à la porte d'entrée. Depuis qu'il était enfant, elle ne s'était jamais interposée, n'était jamais intervenue pour faire cesser ce cycle infernal. Elle s'était contentée de soigner ses plaies physiques après les coups mais n'avait jamais tenter d'apaiser les douleurs internes.

"Son père n'a jamais été tendre avec lui, poursuivit-elle. C'était un homme très dur...

"Et ça l'excuse peut être? Croassa Ethan, n'étant plus maître de sa voix après la pluie de poings qui s'était abattue sur sa frêle carcasse.

"Il y a des choses bien pires, Ethan.

"Et des choses bien mieux, répliqua-t-il tout de go.

"Que veux-tu y faire? Il est comme il est.

"J'en ai assez de cette vie. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai rencontré des gens. Ils vont m'emmener vers un monde meilleur où les personnes de son espèce ne pourront jamais plus faire le mal qu'ils font ici.

"Ethan qu'est ce que tu...

"Je pars, maman, répondit-il en se levant et en s'apprêtant à sortir dans la rue, le torse nu comme témoin de sa souffrance.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule avec lui! Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

"C'est à toi de voir. Pas à moi."

Il sortit dans la rue et tendit son visage vers le soleil bienfaiteur, ode à une nouvelle vie.

_There goes my pain, there goes my chains, did you see them falling _

_Because this feeling, there has no meaning._

_There goes the world, off of my shoulders; there goes the world, off of my back, there it goes._

_Does it scare you that I can be something different than you?_

_Would it make you feel more comfortable if I wasn't?_

_Well, you can't control me and you can't take away from me who I am._

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'objet de son désir: ce ventre rond et plein. Charlie, sentant le mal venir, passa instinctivement un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la rapprocha vers lui. Ethan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il ne comprendrait pas. Lentement, le canadien ouvrit la bouche et posa son regard dans les prunelles outremers de Claire:

"C'est pour bientôt?"

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le soupçon et la peur dans les yeux, alors que le sourire d'Ethan s'élargissait. C'était trop tard pour le reste. Il allait devoir se contenter de Claire et surtout de son enfant, ce petit bout qui grandissait en elle et sur lequel reposait l'avenir du monde qu'il connaissait.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Ethan?" l'interrogea Charlie.

Le canadien tourna son regard sombre vers lui. Il avait presque oublier la présence du rocker tant celle de Claire éclipsait les autres. Ethan se contenta de leur prodiguer un sourire, pas vraiment rassurant, et le perdit soudainement en se précipitant vers eux pour se saisir de la jeune femme, rejetant le britannique comme une vulgaire brindille gênante.

Il marchait depuis des heures, portant Charlie sur ses épaules et invectivant à la jeune femme d'avancer devant. Surveillant les alentours, il s'arrêta, obligeant la future mère à en faire de même. Elle le regarda suspicieuse mais ne broncha pas quand il l'attacha à un arbre proche mais lorsqu'il entoura Charlie d'une liane et qu'il commença à gravir les bambous, elle commença à s'inquiéter:

"Ethan, qu'est ce que tu fais?

"Je les ai prévenu, se contenta-t-il de répondre tandis que la jeune femme s'affolait de plus en plus.

"Qu'est ce que tu fait! Redescend le! Ne lui fait pas de mal. Monstre!"

Ethan se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et la jeune femme se sentit alors très mal, un sentiment de malaise l'envahissant. Elle posa une main au sol et se renversa sur le dos tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience qui s'imposait à elle. Ethan, qui avait vu la scène, se hâta de finir de pendre Charlie et se précipita aux côtés de l'australienne, fronçant les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules et la souleva dans ses bras puis recommença à avancer. Son regard malgré lui découla vers elle: de quel droit se permettait-elle de le juger? Elle ne savait pas par quoi il était passé. Elle ignorait que c'était pour le bien du bébé qu'il faisait ça, que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité.

_There goes my pain, there goes my chains, did you see them falling _

_Because this feeling, there has no meaning._

_There goes the world, off of my shoulders; there goes the world, off of my back._

_You can't change me; you can't break me._

_There goes the world, off of my shoulders; there goes the world, off of my back._

D'un mouvement rageur, il écarta la branche qui lui barrait le chemin et avança d'un pas assuré. Il savait où allait. Il n'avait pas oublier où se trouver leur campement mais elle... Il ralentit l'allure et s'énerva pour de bon. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant, avant que tout dérape, avant qu'elle parvienne à fuir.

" Ils se trouvaient dans la jungle et parvenaient à parler comme si de rien n'était grâce à son amnésie partielle des événements qui étaient advenus avec Charlie.

"Et mon bébé sera en sécurité? Lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant ses immenses yeux bleus.

"J'en prendrai soin comme s'il s'agissait de la prunelle de mes yeux, comme si j'en étais le père.

"Si seulement son père avait réagi comme ça...

"Ne t'en occupe pas. Ce n'était pas une bonne personne."

La jeune femme leva un regard intrigué vers lui, les mots qu'il avait prononcé résonnaient étrangement à son oreille. Comme s'ils étaient ceux d'une menace, une menace achevée. Elle lui fit un pâle sourire auquel il répondit par un sourire franc."

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait changer les règles mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et voilà que les autres l'avaient récupéré. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Il devait la retrouver à tout prix et par n'importe quel moyen. C'est pourquoi il approchait tel un serpent prêt à l'attaque entre deux flots de liquide salé. Il en avait repéré un, accroupi, les yeux fixés vers la ligne sombre de la forêt. Un rire intérieur secoua Ethan: ils étaient vraiment naïfs de croire que la menace ne pouvait provenir que de la terre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ce dont cette île était capable de faire. Il approcha sans bruit de cet individu qui s'était mise à marcher, certainement pour se réveiller. Ethan lui passa son bras droit robuste autour du cou et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau, l'empêchant de hurler. Il le maintint ainsi jusqu'à ce que les battements frénétiques de son corps s'estompent et qu'il s'affaisse tel un poids mort. Sans la moindre trace d'émotion, il souleva le cadavre du rescapé et l'amena près du campement sur la plage, là où ils pourraient le découvrir, là où ils pourraient se rendre compte qu'il avait mis sa menace à exécution et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Après tout, c'était sa mission et il l'achèverait.

_Have you ever felt like your only comfort was your cage?_

_You're not alone, I've felt the same as you._

_Have you ever felt like your secrets give you away?_

_You're not alone, I've been there too._

_Cause everyone is looking, everyone is laughing but I think everyone feels the same._

_Everybody wants to feel okay, everybody wants to, everybody wants to feel._

Elle était là: tremblotante dans la pluie qui, mêlée à ses larmes, lui brouillaient la vue. Un sentiment lui gonfla le cœur: il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi heureux de la revoir et ce qui l'étonna c'était que ça n'avait pas uniquement à voir avec la satisfaction du chasseur récupérant sa proie. Alors qu'il la poursuivait pour la récupérer, il se sentit chuter en arrière et se mit à se défendre de toutes ses forces surhumaines. Il ne se laisserait plus faire: il avait subi assez de coups dans sa vie, c'était à son tour de riposter. Toutefois, il ne parvint pas à prendre le dessus. Il ignorait la raison: il était tellement plus fort cette fois-ci mais son père n'avait jamais utilisé une arme à feu...

"Ne tire pas." invectiva l'irakien à Sawyer qui interrogeait ses camarades sur cet individu qui avait enlevé et séquestré une des leurs.

Ethan ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il racontait. Ses yeux restaient fixées vers la frêle silhouette de la future maman. Il sentait que tout était terminé. Même si ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer comme leurs commentaires le laissaient présager, il avait entendu les rumeurs portant sur Sayid. Il savait que ce n'était pas de bonnes personnes, sinon aucun d'entre eux ne seraient là. Aucun sauf elle, Claire, la pureté et la gentillesse incarnée. Ses yeux la cherchèrent et il se leva pour pouvoir avoir une chance de s'approcher d'elle, et qui sait, peut être parvenir à fuir. Il ne supportait pas leurs regards posés sur lui, le jugeant et le condamnant pour des actes dont ils ne parviendraient jamais à comprendre la portée ni le sens.

"Uh, uh, homme des bois. N'y pense même pas."

Ethan posa son regard d'indifférence absolue sur le jeune homme blond, qui ne se sentait plus de pouvoir tenir la main d'un être vivant d'une simple pression. Il n'ignorait pas que Sawyer avait déjà tué mais assassiner quelqu'un avec une arme à feu était complètement différent de retirer la vie d'un être à main nue. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, de ce qu'ils étaient capables pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire et allait récupérer Claire quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors que la résolution emplissait son être et ses pupilles noires, il sentit une brûlure intense traverser en ligne droite sa poitrine. Une deuxième lui fit comprendre ce qu'il arrivait. Une troisième lui fit lever les yeux vers son meurtrier, le rocker duquel émanait une haine et une colère incommensurables. Une quatrième le fit basculer en arrière. Une cinquième le fit chuter à terre au milieu de la boue. Il ne sentit pas la sixième, ni plus rien après. Un étrange sentiment de reconnaissance et de légèreté le saisit mais il savait que si pour lui tout était enfin terminé, pour eux ça ne faisait que commencer.

_There goes my pain, there goes my chains, did you see them falling _

_Because this feeling, there has no meaning._

_There goes the world, off of my shoulders; there goes the world, off of my back._

_Cause I don't want it, I don't want it._

_You can't change me, you can't break me._

_There goes the world, off of my shoulders; there goes the world, off of my back; there it goes._


	6. je ne vais pas craquer

Disclamer: Ni les personnages de 'Lost', ni les paroles de la chanson de Michelle Branch 'Are you happy now?' ne m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 6 Boone Carlyle: Je ne vais pas craquer parce que je suis heureux maintenant

_Now...don't just walk away, pretending everything's Ok and you don't care about me._

_I know it's just no use when all your lies become your truths and I don't care._

"Boone!"

Le jeune homme se figea, le regard bleu acier et la mâchoire crispée. Elle n'allait jamais le lâcher. Mais de toute façon, même si elle le faisait, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'en détacher. Poussant un soupir, il retrouva un peu de force mentale pour pouvoir l'affronter et se retourna vers elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shannon?"

Sa belle-sœur se fraya un chemin entre les arbustes et le regard de Boone s'accrocha aux teintes lumineuses que le soleil jouait sur ses cheveux d'or, à son sourire fin, à ses courbes féminines dont il avait suivi la lente modification dans leur jeunesse pour finir sur ses longues jambes fuselés. Des jambes de danseuse, des jambes de séductrice, des jambes d'Eve.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Shan'?" répéta-t-il pour se forcer à réprimer le désir qu'elle faisait naître en lui chaque fois qu'elle paraissait dans les environs.

Il avait pensé qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille de prendre l'avion, le fait d'avoir goûté au fruit défendu entraînerait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle s'éteindrait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ce n'était pas simplement physique. Ce qu'il pensait être une banale attraction sexuelle entre deux personnes devant vivre sous le même toit pour raison familiale se révélait s'être transformé au fil des ans en un véritable amour passion, le genre de passion où l'un pleure et l'autre joue, le genre de passion dont aucun des protagonistes ne sortaient indemnes.

"Pourquoi tu m'évites? finit-elle par lui demander quand elle parvint en face de lui.

"Je ne t'évites pas. Je pars chasser.

"Avec ton nouveau petit copain, ouais je sais...

"Qu'est ce qui te gêne là-dedans? Ne me dis pas que ma présence te manque...

"Non, non. C'est juste que...

"Que tu ne supporte plus que je sois là à te suivre comme un petit chien.

"Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Ose prétendre que tu n'en a jamais senti de la fierté.

"Boone, le calma-t-elle. Depuis que ce type a enlevé celle en cloque...

"Ne parle pas des gens comme ça.

"Pardon, la femme enceinte, rectifia-t-elle, rien n'est sûr ici et je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. Tu es sans cesse dans la jungle et qui sait quel genre de monstre elle abrite."

Le silence se fit entre eux et Bonne posa son regard acier sur elle, sondant ses intentions, méditant ses paroles alors que la jeune femme attendait un geste de réconfort de sa part, une parole rassurante, n'importe quoi. Finalement, les traits impénétrables de l'américain se détendirent et il lui déclara sur un ton doux d'apaisement:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne va m'arriver."

Se disant, il se retourna vers la ligne sombre et dense de la forêt, s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant sous le regard angoissé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut un petit hoquet de surprise quand elle le vit se figer juste avant de pénétrer le cœur de la jungle. Tout en lui tournant le dos, il lui lança par dessus l'épaule, impitoyable:

"Mais que je suis bête! Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu t'inquiètes. Qui veillera sur toi si je disparaissais? Ne t'inquiète pas Shan', tu trouveras bien un autre pigeon."

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell me in the face or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_

"Ouais, promis...je te rappelle après mon rendez-vous...je te le jure, Torrance...Commence pas ta crise...Torie...Ouais, c'est ça. Ciao."

Excédé, Boone raccrocha son portable et poussa un fort soupir afin de se calmer comme dans l'unique cours de yoga qu'il avait pris. Mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment et pour apaiser le sang enflammé qui coulait dans ses veines, il lança son téléphone dernier cri sur un mur de briques contre lequel il se brisa en milles morceaux. Les touristes qui passaient par là lui jetèrent un regard intrigué et il ravala sa rage en remettant son costume en ordre. Après tout, il n'allait pas risquer de mettre en péril son rendez-vous d'affaires pour des broutilles qu'une gourde aura insuffler dans sa tête. Se redonnant une contenance, il traversa les Champs Elysées pour pénétrer dans le restaurant haut de gamme qui donnait sur la plus célèbre avenue du monde. Il se présenta à l'hôtesse qui l'amena à la table où son rendez-vous l'attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le voyant s'approcher, l'homme d'âge mûr se leva et serra dans ses bras le nouvel arrivant.

"Boone! Comment vas-tu?

"Bien, Guillaume. Désolé pour le retard mais...

"N'en dis pas plus. Je connais les embouteillages de la capitale."

Le jeune homme lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et le laissa croire ce qu'il voulait bien croire. Guillaume Mouchez était leur fournisseur de dentelle française et un vieil ami du père à Shannon. Le français s'assit et lui fit signe de faire de même.

"Comment va ta mère?

"Elle se porte comme un charme, répondit le jeune homme en prenant siège.

"C'est bien qu'elle parvienne à s'en sortir après l'accident.

"Ouais, répliqua Boone, toujours mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Mais ce n'est pas pour ma mère qu'on dîne dans le restaurant le plus coûteux de Paris.

"Tu as raison. Parlons affaires: 100 000 dollars.

"Tu crois que tu n'abuses pas un peu, Guillaume?

"Pourtant elle les vaut! Oserais tu affirmer le contraire?

"Bien sûr que non, mais je te rappelle tes obligations.

"Lesquelles?

"Celles que tu as passé il y a près de, laisse moi réfléchir, près de 25 ans maintenant!

"Seraient ce des menaces?

"Bien sûr que non! Mais tu as un bon avocat, je suppose?

"Excellent. Je t'accorde 80 000.

"60 000, je n'irai pas plus haut.

"Adjugé."

Guillaume lui prodigua un sourire satisfait et le jeune américain sortit son carnet de chèques qu'il signa puis arracha avec une rage contenue. Il le tendit ensuite envers le cinquantenaire qui avança la main pour le prendre. Toutefois, Boone le ramena vers lui et lui demanda pour être certain des modalités de l'échange:

"Tu as bien compris le marché? Ce chèque et tu t'engages à ne plus jamais approcher de Shannon.

"C'est le marché, Boone. Elle est dans un petit appartement à Saint Germain."

Le jeune homme acquiesça et laissa tomber le chèque avec dédain avant de sortir du restaurant pour aller récupérer sa sœur.

_You...take all there was to take and left me with an empty place._

_And you don't care about it, yeah; and I'm giving up this game;_

_And I leaving you with all the blame because I don't care._

La lumière du feu la rendait encore plus belle que la lumière du soleil mais maintenant c'était fini. Il était guéri. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu couverte de sang, le crâne explosé, les membres désarticulés, il ne ressentait plus rien. Comme si cette vision lui avait permis de se détacher de ce qui avait été son obsession depuis son adolescence. Et la voir rire et embrasser cet irakien ne lui faisait plus rien. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu, il lui avait bien dit qu'elle allait le faire souffrir et il le sentait encore mais c'était trop tard. Sayid était tombé dans les filets de cette sangsue. Tant pis pour lui. Il entendit un craquement sur sa gauche mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, continuant de fixer le petit couple se susurrant des mots doux devant le foyer crépitant.

"Ca va?"

La voix douce de Locke transperça le silence de la nuit et il l'entendit jouer avec l'une de ses lames aiguisées. Cependant, il ne détacha pas pour autant son regard de Shannon et lui répondit, la voix indéchiffrable:

"Ca va."

Le chasseur sembla se contenter de cette réponse et s'éloigna, jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur Boone. Ce dernier sentit son regard perplexe couler sur son attitude mais il n'allait rien montrer. Il n'avait plus rien à montrer puisque plus aucun sentiment ne l'habitait. Elle avait déjà récupérer quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle quand il ne serait plus là. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: au moment où sa dernière heure approcherait, il pourrait partir libre, enfin.

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell me in the face or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_

"Non! Je veux aller en première classe!" s'emporta Shannon en laissant tomber ses bagages devant le stewart désarçonné et en croisant les bras, prenant la moue boudeuse d'une enfant.

Boone poussa un soupir exaspéré et fit marche arrière vers sa sœur pour la prendre par le bras afin de l'amener vers leur place désignée par le billet.

"Arrête ton scandale et viens!" Grommela-t-il entre les dents.

Depuis leur réveil, il n'était pas vraiment enclin à lui passer le moindre petit caprice et il n'allait pas la laisser ennuyer ce pauvre homme qui se contentait de bien faire son boulot.

"Non, il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça! Vous, vous savez qui je suis?

"Non, mademoiselle, répliqua le stewart, ne se laissant pas démonter.

"Je suis Shannon Rutherford et lui, Boone Carlyle, nous sommes à la tête du leader mondial de l'industrie du mariage.

"Parfait, mais vous pourriez être la reine d'Angleterre, si vous n'avez qu'un billet classe affaire, c'est en classe affaire que vous passerez le voyage. Maintenant, vos siège se trouvent par là et je vous demanderez de les regagner. Nous allons bientôt décoller."

Boone ne put empêcher un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant la tête que faisait la jeune femme de voir ses désirs contrariés. Se reprenant tout en savourant intérieurement sa vengeance, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena vers la classe affaire.

"Allez, Shan' ne fais pas ta mauvais tête. Je te laisse la place près du hublot."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et s'assit de mauvais grâce dans les fauteuils désuets. Elle rongea son frein tandis qu'il plaçait leurs bagages au-dessus d'eux, son visage se refermant en sentant le parfum de la jeune femme qui l'enivrait, de la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit concrétisant un rêve décennal, de la jeune femme qui avait proposé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé le matin même. Il remarqua dans sa vision périphérique qu'elle s'était mise à fouiller frénétiquement son sac, la panique la faisant suffoquer et trembler. Le regard vide et le geste posé, il sortit un aérosol de son sac et le lui tendit sans daigner poser les yeux sur elle. Il l'entendit soupirer d'aise et sentit son regard empli de reconnaissance couler sur lui mais il prit le parti de l'ignorer. S'il considérait qu'elle était morte, peut être qu'il aurait moins mal...

_Do you really have everything you want? _

_You can't ever give something you ain't got; you can't run away from yourself. _

_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell me in the face or have I been erased?_

_Are you happy now? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que son corps entier vibrait sous la souffrance qui se répercutait en lui. Ca ne finira donc jamais? Il savait que Jack était avec lui et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de l'aider à s'en sortir mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Comme la majorité des passagers du vol, le crash l'avais tué. Simplement, il avait mis plus de temps à mourir. Il lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux afin de les planter dans ceux attentifs et angoissé du médecin. Il eut des soubresauts faisant refluer un goût de sang dans la bouche et chuchota à l'égard de Jack:

"Sh...Shan...

"On ne sait pas où elle est, répondit le médecin, ayant visiblement compris de quoi il voulait parler. J'ai envoyé Hurley mais apparemment, elle est partie avec Sayid quelque part."

S'il n'était pas si mal en point, Boone aurait sans doute sourit en pensant au fait que sa chère et tendre sœur s'offrait du bon temps pendant que lui se mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Et puis, peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Tant mieux si elle n'était pas là alors que l'haleine glacée de la mort soufflait sur lui, si elle n'était pas là pour lui tenir la main et le rassurer. Non à la place il récoltait un médecin dont il pouvait ressentir l'angoisse et la tristesse à sa mort mais il en avait vu d'autres. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Désormais, il était complètement détaché d'elle et tant pis s'il ne se satisfaisait pas de la douleur qu'elle aurait ressenti en le voyant s'éteindre lentement. Il pourrait partir en paix, faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et en être débarrassé pour toujours. Un ultime soubresaut le saisit et son regard vide se perdit dans l'infini.

_Would you look me in the eye? Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take. I'm not about to break because I'm happy now._


End file.
